I am Fang Hua
by ADHD Fairy Princess Minky
Summary: On hiatus; may re-write in the future. A girl that was never meant to exist in our world is sent back to her true home, the world of Pan Gu, but only by means of reincarnation.


I am Fang Hua

Chapter 1: Death

A/N: Some of this really is based on me in real life. The parts about PW being real, are of course, fictional.

Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect World International, Wan Mei, or any other names it goes by. PWI Belongs to Perfect World Entertainment.

* * *

><p>"Rosa, get off your ass and DO something!" I inwardly sighed in frustration as my mother continued to rant. Just because she was in pain did not mean she had to take it out on the rest of us…<p>

Finally, I stood up; I was getting sick of listening to this. "Mom! I just cleaned out your sewing room and set up your bed in there! Plus I've been trying to get caught up on the clothes!"

"All you do is play that 'Perfect World'! You need to get a life! WHY did you break up with Richard? At least you got out of the house when you was dating him!"

I could feel my blood pressure rising; "You know EXACTLY why I broke up with him! He was acting more like my FATHER than a boyfriend!" Before she could respond, I stormed up the flight of stairs.

"You know what? Just get out! NOW! I don't want to see your ugly face anymore!" I heard my mom scream up the stairs.

As I reached my room, I muttered, "Fine! If she wants me out, then that's what I'll do!" I grabbed my messenger bag with a pic of Sakura and Syaoran from Tsubasa Chronicles on it and began stuffing it with shirts and pants, and lastly, my laptop and charger. I decided to walk to my friend, Katie's house. The problem with that idea was that it would take all day, or longer to get to her house. I didn't care; as long as I got out of this hell-hole!

I stomped down the stairs and grabbed my flashdrive and watch off the table in the dining room before slamming the door behind me as I left the house. I ran down the short driveway and turned sharply to the left onto the sidewalk.

I had only walked a couple of blocks when I began feeling the cold splats of rain drops. I looked up at the sky, tears running down my face alongside the rain drops. Why did mom hate me so much? She's been like this the past couple of years. Anything I do she doesn't appreciate. I've begun to give up on doing anything for her…

Shaking my head, trying to get the tears to stop, I decided to cross the street for shelter in a consignment shop across from a junkyard. I opened the door and a small bell chimed somewhere ahead of me. The place was filled with second-hand clothing and seemed to be a bit dusty. Looking around, I didn't see an employee anywhere, so I sat down against a cash register.

"Honey, do you need a towel?"

I looked up at the voice to see a middle-aged black woman smiling kindly at me. Something was weird about her though…her eyes were an eerie red color. Despite that, she didn't seem like the type to harm anyone.

"N-No thank you…" I said in a small voice. That was the way I was – loud and outspoken around close friends and family, but shy and timid around strangers or people I didn't know very well. I slowly stood up, then realizing that I was freezing.

The lady handed me a towel anyway, "Dry yourself, dear. You wouldn't want to catch a cold, now would you?" I felt my face redden; I felt like a child around this lady. "Now, come over here and sit down." She gestured to a small table that looked as if it could seat two people and I nodded.

She sat across from me and began without any hesitation, "Now, dear, I know why you're here."

I looked at her confused. "You…do…?"

"Yes. You had a fight with your mother; actually, ever since you and your family moved to Owensboro, the four of you have been at each other's throats."

"How could you have known that? Were you…were you spying on us?"

"No, dear, I am from another realm; actually another world entirely. I have disguised myself as a human from your realm."

"What do you mean…?"

"I know you've played the game 'Perfect World International'. How is it that anyone in this realm comes up with ideas of characters or places that can't possibly exist?"

"I-I just thought they used their imagination…"

"For some facts, yes they do. But the general ideas, themes, and characters they do not. Beings from every realm has somehow crossovered into this realm to inspire writers, poets, and artists. I am one of those people." I gawked at the lady, my eyes nearly the size of golf balls. "I am a Psychic of the world of Pan Gu – the world that Perfect World International is based on. I am the original creator of the game 'Perfect World'. I have created the game to recruit new warriors."

"How can you recruit new warriors by creating a game?"

"I need all of you to be familiar with our world. The only way I could do that without seeming suspicious was to create a game based on our world." She paused, as if the next sentence was going to cause the end of the world. "My child, you're not supposed to be here."

"W-WHAT? W-what do you mean 'I'm not supposed to be here'?" I demanded, completely forgetting about my shyness for the moment.

"You were born in our world, but your parents were attacked and killed by a group of Wraiths. Somehow, you managed to escape them and you ended up here."

"I-Is that why most of my past is just…'blank'?" I was unsure; none of this could be real! Yet, I felt myself believing the woman the more she spoke. I looked up at her and asked, "How do you know about my past?"

The lady smiled kindly, "Dear, there's a reason I'm called a Psychic. I had visions of both your past and future; many visions of your future, in fact. They took two different paths though, so the future is not definite." She ran her finger around the edge of a cup of tea that sat in front of her and gazed into it. "There's something that's the same in both paths, though. In both paths, you are destined to be killed in this realm and reborn in our realm."

"WHAT? No way! There's just no way!" I grabbed my hair in frustration as tears began running down my face again.

"I'm afraid my time is up in this realm. The Wraiths have begun to attack Heaven's Tear, and I need to be there with my people to help the other races."

"Wait!" But as soon as I said that, she disappeared into thin air. I stood up shakily and gazed at the now dark surroundings; every inch of my being believed that woman. Despite how ludicrous it sounded…

I grabbed my messenger bag and hurried to the door; I felt like I had to get out of here! I pushed through the glass door and into the now pouring rain, instantly soaking me. I stopped though, when I heard what sounded like two men yelling down the street. I ran further down the street to see what was going on, only for a man with brown hair and a beard ran into me. He didn't even bother saying 'sorry'; he just kept going. Another man was running toward him, he had a gun in his hand, pointing at the man behind me. The last thing I heard was a loud shot and my screams of agony.


End file.
